supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wailems Family Revisited/Transcript
16 years ago... see a sign called 16 years ago Announcer: "Sixteen years ago... Kyle and Lola were badly-behaved..." Kyle: "The rules stink like cheese!" Lola: "Shut up, Kyle!" Kyle: "Lola, get over here, you lousy, filthy (bleep)!" Announcer: "And they had to go to the Naughty Platform for timeout..." Kyle: "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my mother!" And now... Announcer: "Now, they are well-behaved, and they are married and have children... Who now are badly-behaved..." Taylor: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!" Fernanda: "SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Announcer: "And to make matters worse, six months before Jo revisited the family, George loses a battle against cancer... and passes away... And the amok runners ruined his funeral..." takes a dump on the casket Sandra: "FERNANDA MARISOL WAILEMS!" Announcer: "However... a quartet of months after George's death... Sandra marries someone else..." Sandra: "This is my new husband, Allan." Announcer: "The two are planning to be high-school assistants..." Kyle's wife: "He's in college..." Lola's husband: "And is almost..." Kyle's wife: "A high..." Lola's husband: "school..." Kyle's wife: "assistant." Announcer: "Jo won a battle against two children, but can she win a battle against six, including a set of quadruplets?" Lola's husband: "I have a set of quadruplets." Announcer: "Or, will six badly-behaved children seperated from three areas be too much for her to handle?" Reginald: “Supernanny’s gonna fail.” Long Time, No See Jo: "It's been a very long time. How are you doing?" Sandra: "I'm doing fine. This is my new husband, Allan. He is three years older than me. George, who was a retired fireman, was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and passed away about six months ago. I am a grandmother of seven children under the age of 4." Jo: "Allan, how is life for you?" Allan: "Life is fine except for one big problem." runs out of the house screaming Jo: "This?" Allan: "Yes. Fernanda causes chaos." Fernanda: "SON OF A (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Sandra: "Go talk to my older children. Kyle lives at a beautiful three-story house." Meeting Marie-Louise drives off to a beautiful three-story house pushes the doorbell young woman in her 20s opens the door, with a 2-year old daughter in her arm Jo: "Hi, are you Kyle's wife?" Marie-Louise: "Yes, I am Kyle's wife. My name is Marie-Louise. I am 22 years old and I have 3 children." Jo: "Where's Kyle?' Marie-Louise: "He's in college, planning to be a high-school assistant." Jo: "How is life for you?" screams Marie-Louise: "Oh, that's Chandler." Jo: "Is Chandler any trouble?" Marie-Louise: "Unfortunately, yes. Four months and a half ago, he ruined a funeral for my father-in-law who was a fireman, passed away after being diagnosed with esophageal cancer and losing the battle against the cancer." Jo says hello to Lola's husband Jo: "You must be Lola's husband, correct?" Lola's husband: "Yes, I am Lola's husband, Walter Grant. Lola right now, is in college, and is almost a high-school assistant." Jo: "How many children do you have?" Walter: "I have four children, consisting of 3-year old quadruplets." Jo: "They are taking over the household and running amok?" Walter: "Unfortunately, yes. My mother-in-law, my brother-in-law, his wife, and my wife have tried Behavior Modification Camp, we have tried Military School, we have tried Boot Camp. we have tried Therauptic Boarding School and we have tried Residental Treatment Center. Nothing works. You'll get to see Lola later." is heard in the background Walter: “Garret, Taylor, Sienna, and Reginald” Family Issues (We see Lola in her college dorm, depressed) Parent Meeting Jo: Your grandchildren are grieving for their grandfather and they just don't know how to handle it. I believe you remarried just too soon after his death. Six months after George's death, are you mad?! I do not think they are ready for a step-grandfather yet!! It is just too soon! You should have let yourself take some time before you are ready. House Rules Calment Household Wailems Household Garcia Household Calm Down Zone Lose What You Like Chart Get What You Hate Chart Fernanda, Chandler, Garret, Taylor, Sienna and Reginald turn over new leaves Bye Bye Jo Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts